Funsize Me
by alexcutie72
Summary: Sid is at the watering hole with the others and he meets a strange 'little' sight. He, being who he is, decides to go and see it. What is going to happen to Sid? Sid/OC. Rated T just to be safe.


This is my first Sid/OC fan fiction so please if I start to do other slashes (Besides Manny/Ellie) tell me! I want this to be just about Sid! PLEASE! And thank you so here's another summary you can read.

Summary: Sid is at the watering hole with the rest of the Ice Age gang and he meet a rather strange sloth and with Sid being Sid decides to talk to her. What is going to happen? Is she going to reject him like every other female? Or is she going to actually give him a chance?

**ICE AGE ICE AGE ICE AGE ICE AGE ICE AGE ICE AGE ICE AGE ICE AGE**

Sid, the sloth. Sid, lord of the flame. Sid, the match maker. Wow I have a lot of names people can call me. Sid thought as he sat on a rock by the watering hole.

He watched other people play around. Especially the female sloths. He watched as some played with their kids. He watched some played in the water. He watched the females talk with other females. He decided he should go talk to them until a big, buff sloth walked up to them and started talking to them then all of Sid's hopes went down the drain. I'll never get a mate. He thought then a wave of water went over him soaking him.

He looked over and saw a few teenage female sloths, laughing. He looked in the water and saw a small, female, red pelt, sloth swimming over to a rock close to his. "Ha ha ha! Have a nice trip, shorty!" One yelled.

"Yeah shrimp! See ya next fall!" Another said then walked away with her and her laughing friends. He looked down at the water again and saw her just sitting there. He heard her sniffling. Then he reached his hand down to her.

"Need help?" She looked up at him then looked at his hand. A few seconds passed by then she finally grabbed it.

"Thanks." She quietly replied. She sighed then wiped her eyes. "I hate them."

"From the looks of it, they didn't look that nice anyway. Good thing I wasn't going to talk to them." He laughed weakly. She didn't look that amused when he looked at her so he decided to stop. "Why did they do that to you? Push you in the water I mean." He asked scooting over next to her.

"They like making fun of my size. They all ways call me 'shrimp', 'shorty', 'small fry', and a whole lot of other names too." She said.

"Well what's your real name? I don't really feel comfortable calling you the names those girls call you." Sid said pointing behind him where the other sloth girls left.

She looked at him for a minute then quietly said, "My name is Annabelle." Sid smiled at her.

"Well Ann I got to hand it to you. You are the second smallest sloth I've ever met in my entire life." Sid said putting his hand on her back.

"Gee thanks!" She shouted standing up. "That makes me feel so much better!" Then she started walking away.

"Wait! I didn't mean that!" Sid shouted waddling to keep up with her.

"Go away!" She shouted.

"I meant to say you…" SAY SOMETHING YOU IDIOT!! "Fun-sized!" He watched her come to a sudden halt. Nice Sid. Say the first thing to you think of and you say 'fun-sized'.

"What?" Ann asked turning around to face him.

Sid sighed. "Nothing. You can smack me if you want. I'm just plain stupid. Even ask the rest of my herd." He heard her come up to him then he braced for a big smack but when it didn't come, he looked up and saw her standing there with her arms folded.

"What did you call me?" She asked confused.

"Fun-sized." He said worried.

"Fun-sized?" She said. "Hee. No one called me that before." Sid's hopes raised a little. "What's your name? I never got it."

SCORE ONE FOR SID! "My names Sid, lord of the flame!" He said enthusiastically.

"Where did you get that name?" She asked curiously.

"Well if you want to know that I'll have to tell you the whole story of how I met the whole herd." He said.

"SID! WE'RE LEAVING!" Some one yelled. Aw… Ellie!

"Speaking of herd, they're calling me." Sid said sounding really bummed.

"ANNABELLE! TIME TO GO!" an elderly lady yelled.

"Yeah. Grams calling me. Well see ya lord of the flame."

"See ya, fun-sized." He said standing up.


End file.
